If You Need Me?
by Rowenna J. Anderson
Summary: Jaden is home from Duel Academy for summer.Walking around bored when he sees a van labeled Shibuya Phsyic Research. Maybe he could get his fortune read maybe he'd end up helping a narcissist help a little ghost girl with a connection to dueling. NOT YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

This is NOT a YAOI story. OK now that that's taken care of enjoy. this will be only two chapters long i'll have the second chapter up REALLY soon. within the next couple of days probably. This is Yugioh GX and Ghost Hunt crossover foucusing on Naru/Kazuya/Oliver and Jaden/Judai.

* * *

><p>If you need me?<p>

Jaden's Pov.

I was walking along the street when I noticed some people in a black van on the other side of the street unloading some fancy looking equipment into the old abandoned factory just a few blocks away from my house. On the side of the van I noticed it said SPR with something written underneath it much to small and dark that with the sun setting made it hard to read from where I was. I quickly ran to the other side to get a better look. Shibuya Physic Research. Sweet so they tell people their fortunes and stuff? Maybe they're making an attraction this town needs one. It's so boring here, I miss Duel Academy. "Kuri,Kuri!"

"What's the matter, Kuriboh?" I ask watching as it cowers behind me. "Don't be afraid. This sorta stuff is cool. Come on, I'll see if they'll tell me my fortune!" smiling at him comfortingly before running directly up to the van where a young man was standing with a list in his hand.

He was probably a year or two older than me about an inch and a half taller than me. Black hair, gray eyes, and a nice face. Of course I was better looking but I still give the guy credit, it's hardly fair to compare someone to someone as awesome as me. I grinned. "Hi!" he looked up from his list. "I'm Jaden Yuki. Nice to meet ya." he looked totally bored.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at me like I was stupid. A lot of people do that. I'm not sure why, I'm not dumb I mean dueling is a very st-statgical-strategial-strategical, a very strategical game and I rock at it.

"Maybe. You guy are physics right? Will you tell me my fortune?"

"Naru!" called a girl with red brown hair from the factory entrance as she began to walk toward us. "We're all set up." she said smiling up at him. "Oh, who is this?" she asked just now noticing me. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A waste of my time." He said walking away. Well, that was rude, I just wanted to know my fortune.

"Naru." she started then must have thought better of it and turned to me. "Sorry about that. Naru's not the most sociable person on the planet."

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh, well." I replied not really caring about what 'Naru' had said.

"So, what's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki. You?"

"Mai."

I smiled "So, Mai will _you_ tell me my fortune?" she looked at me weird and I pointed to the words on the van. Mai started laughing hysterically. I frowned. What now? Mai stopped laughing to explain herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but now I understand why Naru acted like that. We do physic research, as in we deal with ghost and spirits, stuff like that. We don't tell peoples fortune tellers."

"So, you research ghost?"

"Well were basically the same thing as ghost hunters but there is still a lot of researching involved." she said smiling, obviously she likes this job.

"Ghost hunting! Thats so cool." Mai giggled at my reaction and I just smiled.

"Well so long as you don't get in the way, your welcome to come watch. We got a call saying there was a poltergeist. A type of ghost that can move things and touch people. It could just be a fake or a nervous person, but I know from experience that's not always the case."

"Cool. So what do you do first?"

"First we step in to base and make sure we can get enough people to allow you to stay that Naru will allow it."

"Why don't we just ask who's in charge? He'll have no choice but to listen then."

"Naru is in charge. His real name is Kazuya Shibuya. Hence Shibuya Physic Research." I burst out laughing.

"Ok, then let's NOT ask who in charge." she giggled and led me into the factor to a room on the second floor where they'd set up computers and other equipment. Inside where three people.

"Everyone this is Jaden Yuki. I invited him to come watch. Please allow him to stay." Mai said bowing. A man with light brown hair walked up to me.

"Welcome a bored. You can call me Monk. Do you know anything about hunting ghost?"

"Not really but I do know a little bit about spirits." I blushed and looked at my feet figuring they're about to call me a liar and kick me out. "I can communicate with them too. It's just something I was born with."

"Really you didn't tell me that." Mai said surprised. I nodded.

"That's great our normal spirit medium couldn't make it today!" I smiled up at her, grateful she believed me. Even Shou and Kanzan believe I just like to talk to myself.

A woman with long red hair and a angled face said hello and that I was welcome to stay then went back to whatever it was she was doing. Last was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He spoke with an Australian accent. He looked about my age. "Hi, I'm John Brown. A priest. Nice to meet you Jaden." he smiled kindly.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back.

"Well Jaden since everyone here said you could stay we should be able to out number the control of Naru and Lin." she said and led me over to the computers. "We use these to monitor the rooms and their tempters. Normally when a spirit is near the temperature will go down." I nodded. "Naru and Lin are checking to make sure the equipment is all set up right. Usually until something happens we just stay in the base or wonder around, but Jaden your not trained to protect yourself. You must never wonder around alone alright?"

"Okay." we sorta just sat around and talked to the others and took turns watching the monitors. About ten minutes later Naru and a tall man who I imagined must be Lin walked in the room. Naru noticed me immediately and sighed.

"Why is he here?" he said and Lin frowned behind him. I blushed.

"I'm Jaden Yuki. I was invited to watch and I can talk to spirits. I'm sorry about earlier. Please let me stay. I'm very interested in what you do." I said bowing.

Naru sighed and Lin sat down at the monitors seeming to lose all interest. "Fine, but don't get in the way and you have to listen to me." I grinned and without thinking hugged him out of excitement.

"Thank you!" I let go and went to sit by Mai. Everyone was staring at me, mouths hanging open, including Naru who had a faint trace of a blush. I take it Naru's not the type you just go up to and hug. Oops. After a few minutes everyone regained their composure and continued on with their work.

John, Mai, and I went to look around the old factory. It was three stories high and really old. Most of the windows were broken giving it that creepy look you see in old horror films. The whole place was made of concrete and the broken widows had bars making it seem like a prison.

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. I just shrugged it off figuring I was just imagining it since there is supposed to be a ghost here. Then Mai screamed. I looked up. Mai was picked up and hurled at the wall. 'I WANT MY MOMMY!' a pale young girl holding a duel deck to her heart yelled standing right in front of me. 'GIVE THEM BACK! MOMMY, SISSY!' She was crying desperately beside her was a distressed winged Kuriboh obviously worried about the girl. I started to say something but she disappeared. I sighed. I hate it when their stubborn.

I ran over to Mai was. John had already helped her up. Luckily she didn't break a rib or anything, but she did twist her ankle. Johan and I helped her back to base. Once there Ayako and Lin took care of Mai while Johan and I reported to Naru.

"What happened."

"We were walking on the third floor near the elevator in a dead end hallway when I felt a chill." John began. 'so I didn't just imagine the chill.' " I was walking ahead a few feet, Mai in the middle and Jaden in the back. Mai screamed so I turned around. Mai was being levitated in the air while a young girl stood next to Jaden. Next to the girl was a brown fur ball with wings. Her back was to me, but from the way she tensed she looked pretty mad. Then Mai was thrown against the right wall and I went to help her."

Naru nodded then looked to me. "And your story is?" I snapped out of a daze and answered.

" Mostly the same as his. I'd been day dreaming when I heard Mai scream. I looked up and saw a pale young girl with pigtails crying as she screamed about her mother. She was holding a duel deck to her heart and a winged Kuriboh was panic beside her. Then Mai was thrown and I tried to talk to the girl to calm her down but she disappeared."

Naru hmm-ed. "Thank You. I'll go check on Mai in a minute." we began to walk away when he began again. "Jaden." John continued to walk away.

I turned around. "Huh."

"You should probably go home. It's getting dangerous. You don't know how to protect yourself." he said. I was dumbfound, angry, and happy. At least he cares but I'm not leaving.

" I'm not leaving. I can help! John couldn't hear the girl talk. I could! Besides this is somewhat personal. The girl she had a winged Kuriboh spirit next to her. It's from a game called Duel Monsters, plus I'm not about to leave that girl crying in here for all eternity." I said sternly and he looked taken a back. Then said.

"Fine, but your NEVER to be alone and if you get hurt it's NOT my fault." I grinned knowing I'd won.

"Thanks, Naru!" I said and ran to catch up with John to go see Mai.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLZ! :) thanks to Dark-Kurama976 on deviant art for beta reading :D next chapter will be in Naru's Pov!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Alright this is the last chapter to this story. There is a bit of Spiritshipping at the end simply because I refuse to write a story with Jaden in it that doesn't have any Spiritshipping. Sorry if Naru seems a bit OOC-ish. Thanks again to DarkKurama for beta reading! 3 this is by far the longes single chapter i have ever written! i'm so proud of myself! :) Well enjoy my amateur writing!

**Chapter 2:**

Oliver's Pov. (Oliver Davis is Naru's REAL name)

I walked away after finishing my talk with Jaden. I swear to god it took effort not to face palm when talking to him. Even I had to admit, if only to myself, he was starting to grow on me. I had thought of telling Mai to go home, she'll really only be a disability now that she can't walk, but I knew she was far too stubborn to leave. They're alike in that way. They're both irritably stubborn and dedicated. I sighed. Just what I need to Mais'.

I ran into Lin just outside the base. "Lin, contact Yasuhara and ask him to find out all information on deaths, the broken elevator, children ,especially young girls, and a game called 'Duel Monsters' relating to the factory." Lin nodded and left to more then likely call him right now.

Normally I wouldn't allow someone outside of the team to be aloud here while investigating but I wanted to find out if he could really communicate with spirits. A lot of people lie about that sorta stuff but for some unknown reason I believed he was telling the truth. Still normally I would have sent him home without giving him any option once things started to get dangerous. Mai had got hurled against a wall! Things were getting far too dangerous for an amateur like Jaden. Yet I let him stay. I groaned getting a headache. I'll go check on Mai now I suppose.

After visiting Mai I felt a bit better she was in great condition considering she'd been hurled at a cement wall, only a sprained ankle. "Monk and John come with me. John I want you to show me exactly were you saw her. Jaden you stay here with Lin and Ayako. Take care of Mai." I then walked out with Monk and John, not waiting to listen to their complaints.

John led the way to the third floor. We had to take the stairs obviously since the elevator has been left shattered in pieces for years. Still we made it up without any hassle after all we were already on the second floor to begin with. We went down a long hallway passing up a lot of doors. John stopped after a few minutes of walking in the same hallway. We have a layout map of the whole place but things always seem small on map until you have to walk around.

He stopped in frond of grey elevator doors. If I looked straight ahead it was a dead end . A large ceiling beam had fallen next to the elevator, the edges of the beam stained red. Is that blood? To my right another cement wall except with a window that had most of the glass gone bars showing through like all the rest and to my left the elevator. The doors were bent and distorted like someone took a crowbar to them, trying to pry them open.

I bent down taking a closer look at the doors. It was strange if someone had been trying to pry open the doors they started from the bottom of the door. Most people would start in the middle as it would be easier to force them open that way. I continued to ponder explanations as to why someone would start with the bottom when a pale young girl appeared in front of me crying. She tried to say something but I couldn't understand. The brown puffball Jaden called winged Kuriboh was frantic. The girl was obviously unpleased when I didn't answer her. I guess maybe it would have been a good idea to bring Jaden since he can hear her. She screamed a silent scream and I was sent against the wall. Monk start saying chants while John made sure I was ok. Within seconds the girl was gone.

I was unhurt except for a rather large bruise on my back nothing worth complaining about though. When I got back Lin of course was pissed. "May I remind you that your father hired me to look out for you." god sometimes when he said that he feels more like a nanny.

" Everyone listen up," I said no longer listening to Lin and Mai as they complained. As if Mai had any room to talk. Jaden had been a bit worried too apparently "you are never to walk alone always stay with a least one other person. Try to avoid going near the elevator for now. I have a gut feeling that it's connected to our ghost. That is all."

"Jaden." He looked up at me. "We'll be getting some information from outside on this places history, I want you, Lin, and John to go through it with me. Also if your ok with it after we go through the info, I want you and Monk to accompany me to the elevator." he nodded confidently. Ya know I think I'm starting to like this kid, even if he is annoying and stupid.

Early the next morning Yasuhara dropped by and gave us the information and also talked to Mai a bit. I swear that guy can perform miracles. First he able to get all this info in only six hours and then, Then he actually managed to convince Mai to go to a hospital and then home!

"Jaden you look through all things concerning Duel Monsters, since you seem familiar with it. John you look through the elevator stuff, Lin you look for deaths and family matters. I'll go through the list of all the workers. If you find ANYTHING you think could be of use let me know." I instructed handing out piles of papers before sitting down to go through my own pile.

" Ok so as far as I can tell the elevator is broken because it got stuck on the third floor then after a while hanging in one spot the wires broke and it fell to the bottom." John said a while later.

"Were there any casualties?" I asked. Third floor, elevator jam, so far it so good.

"All the more that it said was that three people had been trapped inside and had attempted to escape." he shrugged probably thinking how strange that is.

"Do you know when the elevator incident happened?" he looked through his papers.

"February 19th. Apparently there were three children inside the elevator too. Must have been bring your kid to work day or something. Anyhow the managers of each floor had been shutting down everything on the last shift. They were the only ones left inside." John said looking down.

"Hmm. The managers." I mumbled to myself looking through my list of workers. "Lin, get Yasuhara on the phone now. Ask him do some research on the managers of the factory. The girl is looking for her mom so tell him to start with Marise Suki and Mitsuki Akane." Lin got out his cell and dialed the number immediately.

Jaden practically fell out of his chair. "MITSUKI AKANE! Do you mean THE Mitsuki Akane that is a duel monsters champion! The same one that was on my the top of my list of people I wanted to beat when I was little?"

"I don't know I put you in charge of the card game!" I said exasperated. He laughed and zoomed through the notes.

"Yep here it is! She must have worked in the factory as a way to bring in more money to support her family. She has two daughters. Nariko and Yoko. She's a dueling legend. She died a few years ago. I don't know why she was plenty young." he spouted all at once as if he memorized the material by heart. Hmmm.

"She has connections to all the criteria. Alright tell Yasuhara to start with Mrs. Akane. Then move on to Mrs. Suki. Report all information to us as soon as possible." I say.

Lin put the phone one speaker phone and we waited for Yasuhara to answer. "Hello, Naru need more info on your latest ghost case?" he said happily.

"Yes, I need you to find out anything you can on the Death of Mrs. Mitsuki Akane and anything else of possible use about her. Also do a little background check on Mrs. Marise Suki."

"Okay. I did some more research after I gave you that. Apparently the factory shut down soon after the elevator incident after they were sued. Mrs. Akane had her daughter Nariko Akane with her and Mrs. Suki had her son Agito, and Mr. Frau had his daughter Tohru. All died in the accident." he said and then you could hear him typing on the keyboard. Hmm.

"Give me the details on the lawsuit." I said. the rustle of papers sounded through the phone.

"Apparently Mr. Akane sued when not only his wife and daughter died in the elevator accident but when his daughter Nariko was hit by a ceiling beam. They called an ambulance that took her to St. Hikari Hospital. By the time he got there she'd already died of blood loss. It was after that he sued for both charges and won. The factory then shut down for safety reasons." I looked around. Everyone was staring at the ground a sad look adorned each of their faces. Even Jaden had calmed down and given a moment of silence. I was the first to talk.

"Ok thank you Yasuhara. I think I know who our ghost is. We'll call again if we need you"

"Ok feel free." he said then hung up. Everyone was looking at me awaiting orders or explanations.

"Jaden, Monk, and Lin. Come with me I want to see her again." they got up and followed me out. As we walked I explained the general idea of what I wanted them to do. "Jaden I want you to try and talk to her. Get out as much information as you can. Especially anything as to what has upset her. Also just for curiosity's sake try and find out her name." he nodded. "Monk I want you to be ready at a moments notice. Jaden can talk to them but he has no way to defend himself. It's up to you to protect him." Monk nodded understanding the importance of his role if things went sour.

"Hey, wait a second what are you going to do?" Jaden said. Honestly I always hate it when people ask that. It makes me feel like I'm not any help to them.

"I just sit, watch, gather information, decide what's best to do, and if needed I'll step in to save you." I said smirking. Jaden's jaw dropped. " What?"

"YOU just showed emotion!" he yelled and Monk laughed. We made it up the stairs and began our descend into the long hallway. Once there Jaden stood directly at the elevator doors beside the fallen beam, Monk, Lin, and I stood about a foot back preparing for anything to go wrong. Within seconds the crying girl appeared.

Jaden's Pov

"M-Mommy. Mommy! S-Sissy, Wh-Where are you?"

"Your looking for your mom and sister. What are they're names maybe I can help?" I began. She looked at me wide eyed then looked to the others nervously.

"M-Mommy is M-M-Mitsuki and S-Sissy is Nariko." she sobbed quietly.

"So you must be Yoko then?" she nodded. "Do you have any idea where they could be?" I say softly trying to get her to calm down.

"D-Daddy said the M-M-Mommy was in the elevator. She's trapped!" she sobbed louder this time. I smiled gently.

"I'll go see if my friend can help. Is there anything else?"

"I-I came here to find mommy and sissy but they said it wouldn't open still." she said looking at the ground now silent though the tear continued to stream down her face. It still wouldn't open. Find her mom and sister. The doors are sealed shut. Could it be? I turned to Naru.

"Our ghost is Yoko. She said that she came here looking for her mother and sister when she died. She said her dad said that they were still in the elevator and that the workers told her the doors still wouldn't open." as they took in the information I gave them you could practically see the gears turning in Naru's head.

"Lin, Monk. Remember the wreckage of the elevator crash was never cleaned out because the bottom door was wouldn't open. If they really died then the bodies are probably still down there." he said.

"W-What isn't that illegal or something? You can't just leave bodies in the wreckage!" I shouted furious and scared. I wouldn't want to be left to rot in ruins. What if they had somehow survived the crash?

" If they couldn't get them out, they couldn't get them out. The building was old then but with the eleven years it's been left to rot we may be able to open them now." he said coldly. Obviously the idea of leaving the bodies there bothered him more than he let on. "Lin go get something to open the door." Lin left. I went back over to Yoko. She had been watching us the whole time, crying silently. I-I think she's come to understand that her mother and sister are gone. Maybe she just wants proof or reassurance. She's so young poor girl.

Lin came back in only a few minutes with one of those things police use to knock down doors. I wondered for a minute why they would even have one here. Lin and Monk worked together slamming the door with all their might while Naru, Yoko, and I stood back. After about six good slams the doors broke bending to the sides of the walls. "Naru. Yoko." Lin called. We walked over to the entrance. "careful not to fall." he warned.

My stomach turned at the sight. Broken cables, bloodstains, and major wreckage. Sadly that wasn't the worst part. Three skeletons where easily visible on the top of the pile half buried and I was guessing there were another three in there somewhere. I threw up. "Jaden." naru grabbed me and pulled me away from the elevator, sitting me on the floor.

Yoko stared in horror at the pile. She knew all along they were gone but this, this was just to much. Her poor mother and sister had been just left like this for eleven years. She cried. This time out of happiness. She had helped them after all. Now they all could rest in peace. They'd been found. Then Yoko disappeared in a bright light.

Monk and Lin helped me back to base where Ayako gave me some food to settle my stomach and aspirin to help the headache I don't remember getting. Still I was happy. I helped them. Now little Yoko could be happy. She wasn't alone anymore. My idol Mitsuki and Nariko had been found. I fell asleep in base as they began to pack.

I woke up a few hours later. Base had been all packed into the van. Ayako and John were there. "We're going to be leaving soon. You should probably get going too." John said helping me up. John and Ayako accompanied me out of the old factory. We stopped at the van where Naru, Monk, and Lin were waiting. "Well, Bye Jaden. You were a great help." John said smiling then slid into the backseat.

"See- ya again, okay? Jaden." Ayako said getting in the back set. I nodded. Lin silently got in the drivers seat. Monk was up next.

" You were great kid! I think I'll miss you and your happy go lucky attiude." he said giving me an one armed hug.

"You too. Thanks for putting up with me." I replied as he slid in next to Ayako. Naru. " Um"

"Thanks." I stared at him awestruck. "You were a huge help." he said looking down. "If you need a job you can join us anytime." he handed me a card with name Shibuya Physic Research, an address and phone number on it. "If you ever need me, just call that number."

I grinned. "Okay."

"Bye." Naru said holding out a hand.

"Bye." I smile taking his hand. Naru got into the passenger seat. I waved as they drove away. I really was going to miss them. It may have only been one night but it was a lot of fun. For the most part. I smile as I walk to my boyfriend's house. I couldn't wait to tell Jesse everything!


End file.
